


Yes

by artylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artylou/pseuds/artylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry drives home from work one day having a little something in mind for his beloved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

It was one of these cold winter days when Harry drove home from work. The night was clear. He could see the moon and stars shining bright above him as he was driving his car up the driveway of his house. Harry got off the car and looked through the kitchen window. A tender frame of frost adorned it. And there he was standing, the love of his life, preparing dinner. A smile flashed over Harry’s face and his heart began to beat a bit faster. He picked up the small box from the pillion, closed the car’s door and walked up the way to the house’s front door.  The lamps wayside were lightening up as he passed them. He reached the door, put the key into the keyhole, turned it around and entered the house. Their house.

 “I’m home, darling”, Harry said with his soft, deeper voice trying to hide that he was kinda nervous. “I’m in the kitchen, love”, sounded a voice. Harry doffed his winter jacket and put it on the hallstand. Then he put off his shoes and walked up the hall towards the kitchen. As he came nearer he could hear Frank Sinatra’s “I’ve got you under my skin” playing on the radio. Taking a deep breath Harry turned around the corner and saw him: He wasn’t wearing socks. Of course he wasn’t. He barely did that. He was bobbing on his tippy toes to the rhythm of the music. His pant legs were rolled up and revealed these sweat little ankles with the small triangle tattoo on the one side. The black skinny jeans were clinging perfectly to the shape of his legs and his luscious, round butt, already giving a good impression about what might be underneath them but still leaving room to fantasize about how gorgeous they might are, knowing that in reality they’re looking even better. The pants were so tight you could see the muscles of his calves, thighs and fanny contract underneath them when he softly teetered up and down. His hips were swinging gently to Frank Sinatra’s voice. The movement of his bottom was nearly mesmerizing. Every time he swung from left to right, from right to left the muscles tensed. One did not simply look away. He wore a white shirt with long sleeves which were rolled up too so that you could see his buff arms with all its tattoos. In his right hand he held a knife slicing some carrots. On the top of the body his head with its curly, messy, brown hair was joining in the gentle movement of his body. He was humming to the sound of the music. Again a smile flashed over Harry’s face. He looked down crossing his arms in front of his body. He couldn’t really believe that he, he of all people, was blessed with such a wonderful person in his life.  
Harry sneaked up to him and clasped him in his arms. “Hey love”, Louis laughed, “I’ve missed you”. Harry closed his eyes and gave him a gentle kiss on the neck. His lips barely touched Louis’ skin but it was Harry’s soft breath brushing over Louis’ neck that gave him the shivers. Louis moaned silently, pulled his head back a little bit, closed his eyes and smiled as Harry’s head was snuggling up Louis’ shoulder. “I’ve missed you even more”, Harry whispered. When his head was lying on his beloved one’s shoulder Harry could smell the scent he bought him for Christmas last year which always let him think of the both of them lying in the grass holding one another’s hand and watching the clouds passing by, nothing mattered anymore, it was just them and all the troubles of this world seemed so far away. Harry lost himself in these thoughts as his eyes were still closed and he felt Louis’ bosom was moving up and down in the rhythm of Louis’ breathing. He sighed and smiled. “You’re hair is tickling me”, Louis giggled. He put down the knife and put his hands on Harry’s. Louis turned around now looking Harry directly in his eyes when Michael Bublé’s “Something Stupid” began to play on the radio. “May I have the pleasure of this dance”, Louis asked. He lifted his left eyebrow slightly, tilted his head a little and had this mischievous smile on his lips which Harry loved so much. Harry pulled his head back and laughed. “Of course you may”, he said. He then lifted his right hand and Louis’ left one to the height of Louis’ shoulder, put his left one on Louis’ waist. Louis  gently stroked along Harry’s left arm with his right hand until his darling’s shoulder while his eyes followed his hand and as they met Harry’s Louis smiled, closed his eyes and put his head on Harry’s shoulder. Both of them started swaying to the music. As they danced it felt like they weren’t in this kitchen anymore, not even on this world. It was just like floating through the vast of the universe. It felt like every single star was just shining for them. Just the two of them. That was everything that counted. Everything they needed.  
Louis could feel Harry’s heart beating under his chest. And it seemed like his and Louis’ were beating in the same rhythm. He couldn’t even hear the music anymore.  
“I love you”, Harry said. Louis opened his eyes again and put his head off Harry’s shoulder looking him in his bright green eyes. A firework seemed to spark as they looked each other deep in the eyes.  Louis took his right hand from Harry’s shoulder and brushed one strand out of Harry’s face. Then he shoved the hand gently  towards Harry’s face cupping his cheeks, his thumb softly stroked him under the eye.  Louis slowly moved his head towards Harry’s. But suddenly Harry’s face began to distort. “HATSCHU!!!” Harry sneezed. “Oh c’mon! Harold Edward Styles, you just ruined the moment”, Louis laughed and pushed Harry’s head gingerly away with his hand who was still cupping Harry’s cheeks. Just as Louis turned around and wanted to continue making diner Harry grabbed his hand, turned him around again, pulled him close to his own body, looked him deep in the eyes, “I’m sorry”, he said with his deep seductive voice and kissed him. And there it was the firework. Kissing Harry was just the most sensual and most intense thing Louis could imagine. Harry always used to bite Louis’ bottom lips a little bit. But not too hard. Just the right amount. Louis felt Harry pulling him in even closer and how Harry’s hands slowly moved downwards his back down to his butt. He rolled his eyes behind his closed eyelids overwhelmed by the fire of emotions Harry’s kisses sparked inside of him.  
Louis felt Harry’s lips leaving his. “Wehell”, Louis giggled with a big smile on his face and blushed cheeks “I-I love you too. Woof that was-“. “Shh”, Harry put a finger on Louis’ lips. He looked him in the eyes with a look that could just melt your soul. Then Harry had to laugh. He grabbed Louis and put him over his shoulder. Louis’ head was hanging down Harry’s back. “What are you doing “, Louis asked giggling. A small “whoop” came out of his mouth followed by laughing as he felt Harry slapping his fanny. “Wait. Where are you taking me, sweetheart?”. “I am kidnapping you”, Harry replied. He left the kitchen with Louis, who was laughing and squeaking with pleasure, on his shoulder and entered the living room.

Harry put down Louis on the big sofa but as he wanted to rear again Louis pulled him down resulting in Harry bending over Louis who lied on the pillows of the couch. “What are you up to”, Louis asked squinnying lightly in suspicion and tilting his head a little bit again. “Well”, Harry said barely able to detach himself from Louis’ cute smile. He unbent and adjusted his clothes wanting to look as good as possible. “Well”, Harry repeated as he brushed a bran out of his face. He could feel the butterflies dancing wilder and wilder in his tummy. To calm down a little bit he briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Love is like a flower. If you give it some water and sunshine it’ll grow”, Harry started. There was a short moment of silence. “What?” Louis laughed. “Where did you read that? On one of these  pieces of paper in a fortune cookie?” He looked at Harry with a facial expression that said: “Dude, what the actual fuck are you doing?” Harry closed his eyes. “Crap”, he thought, “that didn’t went as expected”. “Love is like a fart”, he continued, “if you force it, it’s probably shit.” “Have I really said that out loud? What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous?” Harry thought. “Are –are you alright, babe?” Louis was barely able to find any words considering what Harry just said. “Listen”, Harry sat down to Louis and took his hand. “What I wanted to say is that you light up my world like nobody else. The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell you don’t know, you don’t know you’re beautiful.” Louis snorted with laughter. “You’re so rude, honey”, Harry smiled and shook his head. “I guess the message of what I just said was that you just mean the world to me. When I’m with you nothing can bring me down. When you smile the sun rises and my heart gets filled up with cute puppies and little baby unicorns. When you wear these black skinny jeans I just can’t. I am not able to even. Your sweet bum is just out of this world. When I look in your blue eyes I see the most wonderful person in my life. And I see the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He reached in the pocket of his pants and pulled out the small box. “Ha-ha-harry?”  Louis was stuttering slowly realizing what was going on. “You’re the man I want to have on my side forever and always” Harry opened the box and held it out towards Louis. An elegant silver ring with a berg-crystal set on it was revealed. It was Louis’ birthstone. “I Harry Edward Styles ask you Louis William Tomlinson: Do you want to spend the rest of our lives together? Do you want to marry me?”


End file.
